


Tainted

by Skullmob78



Category: Dayshift At freddys
Genre: AU, Angst, Drinking, Fucked up and Cruel, Implied Murder, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullmob78/pseuds/Skullmob78
Summary: A couple days after being hit with the worst news of his life, Walt tries to learn how to cope.
Relationships: Walt Grouse/Jack Kennedy
Kudos: 3





	Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> .. If I told you this was shit for a twitter account, would you believe me? Because it is!  
> hello dsafly twitter !! and the rest of you I guess /lh

_Hands pinned up against a wall, a familiar yet long forgotten figure kissing his neck. A situation that was so foreign, yet so comforting.  
“You’re sexy when you’re jealous,” The glitching green phone said with a chuckle. “I’d love to see how far you go with it, boss.”_

__

__

_Wait… Boss?_

__

__

_The orange figure gave a quick glance up at him, with its chilling pink eyes._

__

__

_The situation changed. He needed to get out. Now. Voices echoed in his head as he tried to push back the figure, but he didn’t move. He just sat there, no matter what his mind was yelling at him to do.  
nononONONONONOLETMEOUTLETMEO-  
_ \--  
A scream echoed throughout the empty apartment, the green phone jolting into a sitting position as he covered his receiver to muffle the scream. He ran a shaky hand over his neck, where he remembered it being kissed months before.

He really needed to turn off his voice box before going to sleep

It had only been a few days since Walt figured out what boss had done, and since then he’d moved back into his old shitty apartment and had been trying to find a new job to be as separated from Fazbenders as humanly possible.  
But no matter what he did, no matter how far he ran, no matter how much he had tried to forget, Boss was on his mind. In his dreams, in his nightmares, even while he was awake.  
His shaky breaths turned into hiccups, which turned into loud, heart wrenching sobs. The neighbors were definitely going to worry about him tomorrow, probably come over and ask if he was okay. Maybe they’d bring muffins like the last time he woke up crying.

After a long while he got up, making his way towards the shower. He felt gross, in more ways than one, and taking burning hot showers were the only way he could possibly distract himself from that feeling. The damage it would cause didn’t come to mind, honestly he hardly cared. He just needed the distraction.

Boss was never rough with him, he was always gentle. That was the worst part, how gentle he was. He treated Walt with respect, like he was the best thing that happened to him.  
Well, he was, but that’s not the point.  
But.. Knowing the same hands who had violently killed countless others had been on him? That was a feeling nobody could ever wash away.

Getting out of the shower, he dried off and got ready for the day. He threw on his usual suit and tie, looking in the mirror to make sure he looked at least a little presentable. Something on his finger caught his eye, and he looked down at it. A ring..  
..Oh yea. The ring was so he could propose. As he spun the ring he started to ache, all the money he had spent just to figure out what a shitty person boss was. Might as well wear it, it was pretty anyway.

Taking one last look at himself, he grabbed a bottle from his fridge and walked out to the balcony. He opened the bottle on the railing, listening as the bottlecap clattered to the sidewalk below.  
“You can’t just drink your problems away.” A voice echoed in his head, it was probably one of the phones voices, but he ignored it and took a long swig from the bottle. Maybe he could call Jake or Steven, maybe Roger if those two didn’t answer.  
..Nah. It was early, the last thing he wanted to do was bother them.

So, on that balcony he stayed. Until the sun was high in the sky, until the bottle he was drinking had long since emptied, until he heard his neighbor from the balcony over ask if he was doing alright. Until the feeling of disgust faded into one of drunken content.

Until for just a moment, he could believe he would be okay.


End file.
